


After Party

by kanonkita



Series: A Bundle of Stories [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonkita/pseuds/kanonkita
Summary: Megatron and Starscream have some fun of their own while everyone else is busy celebrating Skywarp.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/gifts).

> Just some spare Megastar content from a month or so before Bundle of Sky starts that I started writing as a gift for Spoon, like, a year ago.

It wasn't that Megatron  _ preferred _ interfacing with Starscream when he was overcharged, but every now and again, it was a pleasant change. Sober Starscream was all snark and denial and claws, and Megatron treasured every bite and scratch he came away with like every other scar he'd acquired on the road to hard-won victory. Overcharged Starscream, though… Well, he had his upsides, too.

“Come on, big boy,” the seeker was giggling, clutching at the warlord's shoulders—as much to keep himself standing as because he wanted the contact. “Don't you wanna get that big, thick rod inside me already?”

Megatron did. Very much. And he let Starscream know such by giving a deep predatory growl and pulling his lover into as fierce a kiss as he could manage when he was also rather overcharged and the other mech kept giggling. He pushed against the seeker, walking him back toward the nearest wall. It was easier to keep him upright if he could pin him against something. 

The sound of heavy bass was still pounding through the walls from several floors below where the rest of their faction was still celebrating. It was supposed to be a sparkling shower for Skywarp, and since the guest of honor couldn't drink, Starscream had decided to take it upon himself to consume his trinemate's share as well. When he'd come over offering to pour his commander a drink, Megatron couldn't resist accepting, despite the fact he'd learned from experience it was best he stay alert when his soldiers were all slobbering with charge; the look on Starscream's face had clearly said this was a challenge, and Megatron couldn't back down. No more than he could resist a few hours later when Starscream had come sauntering out of the crowd, optics bright and deadly, and started whispering such horrible filth in his audial.

“Meeeegs,” Starscream whined when they surfaced from their kiss to vent a bit. He shifted his legs like a youngling trying to hide his first pressurization and poured up at his commander. “I'm so wet right now... You should... You wanna touch me? You wanna feel how wet you made me?”

“You're disgusting,” Megatron told him in his best husky, breathless voice as he shoved a servo between them. Starscream grinned, his beautiful features crinkling and sparkling irresistibly as his panel snapped back. The warlord worked his digits down to the other mech's valve, which was just as wet as promised, and watched those features twist into a gasp of pleasure as he slicked lubricant up over Starscream's node.

The seeker wrapped one of his legs up around the other mech's waist, rising onto the tips of his pedes so that he could moan and whine straight in Megatron's audial as his commander worked him with his digits.

“I... I wanna ride you,” he whispered after a couple minutes, and Megatron felt his spike  _ throb _ .

He pulled his digits out of his second-in-command's valve. The wanton mess of a seeker whined and whimpered and tried to grind his node against the other mech's codpiece until Megatron gripped his thighs and heaved him up with a screech of metal wings on metal wall. Starscream gasped slightly in surprise and fell forward to grip broad, gray shoulders more securely while he arranged his legs around his commander's waist.

“Hurry uuup! I'm so empty!!” he whined when he'd gotten himself situated.

Megatron snorted, thinking he rather liked a begging, desperate Starscream for once. He thought about savoring it—denying him until he would agree to anything just to get some good, hard satisfaction—but he already had a couple of error messages telling him that his spike was in danger of over pressurizing if he didn't let it out right now.

“You want this?” he growled as he let the panel slide back, his spike shooting out between them. “You want me to stuff that tight little poppet of yours?”

He expected Starscream's usual sassy back talk, but wasn't entirely disappointed to get a giggle instead as his seeker angled his hips to rub the silky, wet outer folds of his valve against the warlord's spike. Megatron tightened his grip on the other mech's aft, pulling him closer, as the teasing pleasure pulsed through him.

“I'm gonna stuff  _ myself _ ,” Starscream told him, pressing his lips against his lover's neck cables and starting to lift himself up. “Gonna stuff you right up there and squeeze you dry. Ah, this is gonna be so good!”

Megatron could feel his cooling fans straining themselves as the seeker made it to the tip of his spike and started trying to line himself up with it, his own vents blowing gusts of hot air across the warlord in time to his desperately heavy pants. Unable to wait any longer, Megatron shifted his grip to support all of Starscream's weight in one servo while he moved to take himself in the other, guiding the tip of his spike to the seeker's entrance.

Starscream pulled away from his commander's shoulder as he lowered himself so that Megatron could watch his face, contorting with mild pain and optic-shuttering bliss in turns with each new inch of spike he allowed to stretch him. It was times like these when Megatron always regretted not having Shockwave update his image capture software to include video, especially when Starscream made it about halfway down and stopped, venting quick and shallow and his face screwed up in the expression he usually made just before an overload.

“Already?” the warlord asked, trying to surreptitiously push himself in further. Starscream squeezed his knees tighter against his waist and made a mewling sound. A gush of excess lubricant trickled down the warlord's spike, and the seeker relaxed a bit.

“Why are you so big?” the seeker pouted as he resumed his descent, coolant beading beneath his forehelm. “You  _ push _ on  _ everything _ .”

“Irrefutable proof that Primus really does love you,” Megatron smirked, encouraging him with a rock of his hips.

Starscream's vents hitched slightly, and he made a strange chirping noise before letting himself slide down the rest of the way.

Bliss. Absolute, utter bliss. Megatron leaned forward, aware and uncaring of the stupid grin on his face as he pinned the seeker to the wall, just enjoying the beautifully silky warmth that had entirely engulfed him. Little flutters of anticipation pulsed through Starscream's valve in time to the slight tremors in the seeker's legs.

“Starscream...” he breathed against fragrant armor, completely lost in the perfection that was the mech in his arms.

But Starscream was already squirming, trying to lift himself up again and finding himself too trapped to do so.

“Wanna... wanna...” the seeker was whimpering as he struggled. “So good... Let me get more!”

Megatron wanted to just buck into him and take the lead, but he also wanted to watch the interesting faces Starscream made trying to keep himself moving as overload got closer. The warlord considered his options for a moment, and then leaned back again so that Starscream had room to do his thing.

The seeker's knees tightened around his waist, and he started to move. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, and Megatron loved every jerk of it. The little chirps of enjoyment Starscream gave every time he sank his commander's spike into himself had Megatron's cooling fans kicking up almost as much as the grip of the seeker's calipers around him.

“Talk to me,” the warlord growled, squeezing Starscream's aft as he slipped back down again. “Tell me how it feels.”

The seeker giggled, grinding his hips in slow circles. Megatron grunted as the tip of his spike ground against the other mech's ceiling node.

“You wanna know how it feels?” Starscream slurred. “You big pervert. You wanna know how your big, fat spike feels—mm!—inside me?”

“I do,” Megatron told him, leaning in to nip at the seeker's neck cables. “Wanna hear  _ aaalll _ about it.”

“Ugh, like getting a whole minibot shoved up my valve,” Starscream laughed, picking up the pace. “Love it... Love it—love you! Love... This is hard... Ha!  _ You're _ hard...”

Megatron pulled back and stared wide-opticked at the seeker as he continued to bounce, a completely unguarded smile plastered across his flushed face.

“I love you,” he breathed.

Starscream stopped moving and stared back at him a moment.

“Awww, that is so sw—mmph!”

Megatron kissed him, hard and wet and just as sloppy as Starscream's attempts at riding him, which he had a feeling the seeker might have an easier time of on the berth. He wrapped his arms around Starscream's lower back, pushing the seeker all the way down himself as he swung around.

His SIC made a noise of displeasure when he realized what Megatron was doing, which was cut off when his back hit berth padding with his commander’s weight on top of him. The warlord had initially intended to let him stay on top when they changed venue, but now he had the seeker beneath him, he found himself increasingly unwilling to switch.

Instead, Megatron leaned in close so that the swell of Starscream’s cockpit squeaked against his own chassis as he started to piston his hips, desperate to spill himself inside of the other mech. Starscream’s helm went back, mouth open to let out a staccatoed gasp of surprise and pleasure, only to tilt forward again a moment later as the seeker curled himself around the warlord as tightly as he could.

“Wa… wanna… Wanna come!” he gasped, almost in tears, and Megatron pulled back enough that he could get a servo between them to work the seeker’s node.

Starscream watched him through dim optics, his vents growing more and more desperate, until finally, with one particularly forceful thrust, the seeker’s optics flared and he started to shriek. Megatron dropped back down over him and kept on thrusting while Starscream writhed and twitched beneath him. He sank his denta into the seeker’s collar seam and held deep as he felt his own overload blow through him.

A moment or two of pulsing spike and ragged vents passed, and Megatron finally relaxed, staying buried hilt deep in the seeker as he let his full weight press the smaller mech into the berth. Starscream’s servo brushed the back of his helm, and the warlord turned to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you,” he repeated, feeling the truth of it pulse through his very spark.

“I think I had too much to drink,” came the mumbled reply.

It was all the warning he got before Starscream started vomiting a split-second later. 


End file.
